The Darkness Within
by RurouniGirl
Summary: An AU Weiß Kreuz fic. Aya is different from everyone else. He has a secret that know one knows about. He has never told anyone for fear of being hated. But what would happen if that secret was found out? Set in medievil times. Will be Yaoi. r/r


A/N- yet another AU fic. I absolutely love them. Can you tell? ^_^ Anyway, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, so any suggestions are welcome. Oh yeah. Botan is in this fic, but he isn't one of the good guys. If this upsets you, then I suggest you not read it. Other than that, enjoy.  
  
The Darkness Within: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
Aya ran through the alley, hoping to escape his pursuers. The townspeople had discovered his secret. He was a vampire. Now he found himself fleeing for his life.   
  
He couldn't believe this. His village wanted to kill him. The people he had known ever since he was little, his family, were trying to kill him. He wasn't positive how the townspeople had found out his secret, but he had a very good idea. Botan.   
  
Botan was his best friend, and the only person Aya had ever told about his being a vampire. As he continued to run, a tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't believe that his friend, his best friend, the person who he thought of as a brother, had betrayed him.  
  
This fact hurt Aya more than any of the wounds he had received from the villagers pursuing him. He continued to run out of the village and started through the forest, hoping he would be able to lose the townspeople.  
  
As the night dragged on, he began to move more and more slowly. He tried to push up his pace, but it was no use. He was too tired.  
  
He had been running all night and the townspeople still hadn't given up the chase. He had to find someplace to hide. If he didn't find shelter soon, the townspeople would catch up to him and kill him.   
  
He sighed in relief as he saw a village up ahead. He pushed on, moving faster with the knowledge that he would soon be safe. He ran through the streets, searching for a place to hide.   
  
As he rounded a corner into an alley, he heard an odd sound. He turned to see what it was. A young boy was standing at the end of the alley, waving him over. He looked around before following the boy.  
  
They went through a door and into a long hallway. At the end of the hall, they turned left and exited the building. They hurried through the streets and entered a house a few street down.  
  
The younger boy turned toward him. "You'll be safe here," he said.  
  
Aya looked up at him, confused. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Do you even know what I am?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I do. And I'm helping you because I know what it's like to have people hate me because I'm different."  
  
Aya looked even more confused. The young boy smiled softly. "I'll explain later," he said. "But you should get some rest. You look beat."  
  
Aya nodded and followed as the boy led him into a small bedroom. "I'm sorry it's so small," he said. "But it's all I can offer."  
  
Aya shook his head. "No," he said. "It's fine. I appreciate all your help. Thank you."  
  
The boy nodded. "Make yourself comfortable. And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." He smiled one last time before the leaving the room.  
Aya looked around the room. It was small, but comfortable. And the bed looked so inviting. He sighed as he practically fell into the bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was well past noon when Aya finally woke up. He looked around for a minute, trying to figure out where he was before he remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
A wave a pain swept through him at the memory of how his best friend had betrayed him. He could feel fresh tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
He looked up as a quiet knock came and the door. "Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened and a tall man with fiery orange hair stepped into the room. He smiled sadly. "I came to see if you were all right," he said.   
  
Aya noticed that when he spoke, he spoke with an accent of some kind. 'German, maybe,' he thought to himself.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes," he said. "You're right. I am German."  
  
Aya stared at the man in shock.  
  
"I'm Schuldich," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
Aya took the offered hand, shaking it. "Aya," he responded. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
Schuldich shrugged. "I can read minds," he replied. "A difference that makes me a lot like you. People hate me because I'm different. It's the same with you. You are different from them, so they fear you. Fear and hate you. There's nothing any of us can do about it. We just have to stick together."  
  
Aya nodded his agreement. What Schuldich said made sense, but it still hurt to know that his best friend, his brother, had betrayed him.  
  
He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned toward Schuldich, unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know it hurts," he said. "Believe me, I know. But you have to let it go. If you keep the hurt inside it will eat away at you. Just let it all out. Trust me."  
  
A tear slipped down Aya's cheek, but he still hesitated to let the tears fall freely. He wanted the pain to go away, but even if he allowed himself to cry, the pain would still be there.  
  
"Yes," Schuldich said. "The pain is always going to be there. You'll hide it away, but it will still be there. But crying helps to lessen the pain." He put his arm around Aya's shoulders. "Trust me," he said. "I know what it's like. It's less painful if you just cry and let it all out."  
  
Aya finally allowed the tears to fall. They streamed down his face. He couldn't stop. They just kept falling. He cried, and cried, and cried. He cried for hours. He let all the pain of the past 10 years wash through him. Let it all go.  
  
He finally cried all the tears he had in him. He just sat there, clutching at Schuldich like a frightened child clutches its mother.  
  
When he was calm again, he sat up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He smiled slightly. "Thanks you," he said to Schuldich.   
  
Schuldich nodded. "I know what it's like," he said.  
  
"Who betrayed you?" Aya asked quietly.  
  
A look of sadness passed over Schuldich's face and then vanished as quickly as it had come. "My family," he replied. "They found out about my powers and abandoned me. Left me all alone to die. I was only seven at the time. I would probably be dead right now if Crawford hadn't found me and taken me in."  
  
"Crawford?" Aya asked.  
  
"He helps outcasts like us," Schuldich said. "He takes them when no one else will and gives them a place to live." Schuldich smiled. "Nagi came a few days before you arrived. He's the young boy who brought you here."  
  
Aya nodded. "I'll have to remember to thank him for his help." He sighed and looked down at himself. His clothes were torn and ragged. Blood and dirt covered them. He looked up at Schuldich. "Do you have any clean clothes I would wear?"  
  
Schuldich nodded. "Of course," he said. "I'll get Nagi to help you find something."  
  
A minute later, Nagi entered the room. He smiled brightly. "You look much better today."  
  
Aya nodded. "Yes," he said. "Thank you for you help."  
  
The boy nodded. "Let's get you some new clothes, shall we?"  
  
Aya nodded vigorously and the two boys went to find fresh clothes.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. RurouniGirl 


End file.
